Sarah Wardle
Sarah Wardle (born 1969) is an English poet. Life Wardle was born in London, and educated at Cheltenham Ladies' College. She studied Classics at Lincoln College, Oxford and English at the Sussex University.Sarah Wardle, British Council. Web, May 27, 2011Sarah Wardle, author, Bloodaxe Books. Web, May 27, 2011 She was the president of the Oxford University Conservative Association during Trinity term, 1989.Former Presidents of Oxford University Conservative Association. Accessed 27th May 2011[http://www.survivorspoetry.com/media/Poetry%20Express%20Issue%2024.pdf Survivors Poetry] magazine Issue 24, Spring/Winter 2006. Accessed 27th May 2011 Her poems have been published in, among others, The Evening Standard, The Guardian, The Herald (Glasgow), The Independent, The Independent on Sunday, The London Magazine, New Welsh Review, Poetry Review, The Times Higher Education Supplement and The Times Literary Supplement, as well as in many anthologies. A number of them have also been broadcast on radio and television.Sarah Wardle's homepage at the University of Middlesex. Accessed 27th May 2011 Wardle has written articles and reviews for magazines and newspapers such as Poetry Review, Writing in Education, the Times Higher Education Supplement, the Times Literary Supplement and The Observer. She was also Poet in Residence for Tottenham Hotspur F.C. Her second poetry collection, SCORE! (published by Bloodaxe Books in 2005), included some of the poems she broadcast while poet-in-residence for the club, as well as the script of a film-poem, ‘X: A Poetry Political Broadcast’. Her third collection, A Knowable World, was published by Bloodaxe Books in 2009. Sarah Wardle is a lecturer in poetry at Middlesex University and lives in London. Writing A Knowable World was reviewed by Sarah Crown in The Guardian on 24 January 2009. Crown described the collection as charting ‘the reel and plunge of the year Wardle spent in a psychiatric facility receiving treatment for bipolar disorder’. She noted that the collection contained 'poems of deep introspection, in which manic episodes, escape attempts and the baffling helplessness of incarceration are examined with agonised honesty'. She concluded that 'for the most part, these are convincing poems, delivered with a tight formality that echoes the strictures under which Wardle found herself, while at the same time providing her with a means of control over a terrifyingly ungovernable situation'.[http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2009/jan/24/poetry-roundupreviews?INTCMP=SRCH Guardian] books webpages. Accessed 27th May 2011 Recognition In 1999, she won the Geoffrey Dearmer Memorial Prize and Poetry Review’s new poet of the year award. Her first collection of poetry, Fields Away, was published in 2003, and was shortlisted for the Forward Poetry Prize (Best First Collection). She is a Royal Literary Fund Fellow at Royal Holloway, University of London, and a Fellow of the Royal Society of Arts. Publications *''Fields Away''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2003. *''Score!'' Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2005. *''A Knowing World''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2009. *''Beyond''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sarah Wardle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 11, 2015. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * Give", NBFA blog. *Sarah Wardle's Spurs poems at BBC (3 poems) ;Prose * Football literature by Sarah Wardle. ;About * Sarah Wardle at Bloodaxe Books * Sarah Wardle at the British Council * Sarah Wardle on the Web, Stort Poetry Group. *Interview with Sarah Wardle at Frontier Psychiatrist, 2010 * [http://www.popmatters.com/pm/review/fields-away Review of Fields Away], Pop Matters. * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2009/jan/24/poetry-roundupreviews Review of A Knowable World], The Guardian. Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Lincoln College, Oxford Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Alumni of the University of Sussex Category:English poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets